


On the day of Liberty

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve Rogers birthday, his first birthday in this era, but he chose not to tell anyone. The parades in the street are enough for him, or are they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the day of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Another small ficlet written on a whim, I had a lot of fun writing this and trying to keep it in character.

It was the 4th of July and already the parades were decorating the streets with people cheering and large festivities taking place.

Steve stood by the window of the small apartment within the SHIELD building that he was living in, it was somewhat similar to halls of residence in a collage, but of course, SHIELD had all of the facilities he could ever ask for. He had a small smile as he watched everyone cheer for the country that he loved so much.

“Steve!” Tony shouted as he rushed into the room, practically knocking the door down, “Steve come quick.”

“What is it, Stark!?” The blonde asked as he swivelled round, fully alert,

“It’s an emergency, come down to the meeting room right now.”

It was shocking to see Tony this serious so the matter must’ve been extremely important. Steve reached over for his shield and grabbed it,

“There’s no time for armour, Steve, get down right now!” Tony said, grabbing the captain by the arm and pulling him into the hallway, running to the meeting room. “You go in there first!” Tony said, again, this was unusual and highly suspicious. The blonde narrowed his sharp blue eyes as he cautiously took a few steps in, flicking the light on to hear a loud

“SURPRISE!” As his team-mates popped out from behind the meeting room desks whilst Steve stared at them, shocked.

“Happy birthday buddy, you’d think we’d forget?” Tony asked,

“Well we did but Tony reminded us!” Peter said quite cheerfully as he brought out a cake,

“Nick’s going to kill you if he sees that you’re using the meeting room for a party… Tony.” Steve replied as he tried to be serious, but he couldn’t help but smile, and it was indeed a beaming smile that lit up the room.

Pepper walked up to Steve and whispered, “I didn’t even remind him of this, he just… knew.”

The day was full of surprises, even as Tony handed over a small envelope as he glanced in the opposite direction, “Here, Rogers.” He said,

Steve opened the envelope to see two tickets to the L.A Dodgers game; although they had moved to L.A now, they were once on Brooklyn and they would always remain his favourite team. “T-tony… Thank you.” He said, moved to stand in front of Tony’s stare and smiling at him with gratitude.

“Don’t mention it, Cap.” He said trying to hold back a smile as Steve pulled him into a light and brief hug. As everyone was engulfed in mingling Steve placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s forehead and smiled again before walking off to join everyone else. The millionaire blushed brightly and put on his sunglasses, trying to hide his reaction though even as Steve went to the others, he would occasionally glance over his shoulder and give Tony that grateful smile that was rare to see from him.


End file.
